


The World Beneath Yours

by ReizJaruu13



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous endings, M/M, Supernatural - kind of, parallel worlds, some drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReizJaruu13/pseuds/ReizJaruu13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because sometimes, the person you won't think twice taking a bullet for is the one behind the trigger."</p><p>Enter Akashi Seijuurou, a man who owned the Generation of Miracles. Prestigious. Calculative. Flawless. Merciless. Heartless.</p><p>Enter Furihata Kouki, an ordinary high school student with a not so subtle undying love with the perfect redhead. Exploited. Betrayed. Manipulated. About to be killed. Pathetic.</p><p>Caught in a chaotic situation of parallel worlds and a decade worth of war, Furihata was pulled in the middle of a turbulent battle against the monsters of a wrecked world beneath his old one along with his friend, Kagami Taiga.</p><p>All odds were considered. And they still said love could always find ways. Well, if it could.</p><p>(The title was changed!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clenched on the gun aiming at me

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, minna-san! I'm currently undergoing this predicament called "writer's block".
> 
> Phew~ I hope it would be best to take some break from my multi-shots.
> 
> But no worries! I'll try updating as soon as my wandering soul came back to my body!
> 
> Lovelots! Enjoy!

*Assassins weren't supposed to fall inlove. They were bred, fed, raised and programmed to kill. There is no time of finding someone else to be with them forever. They didn't deserve it. Being an assassin means that you've signed yourself a contract dead straight to the purgatory.

 

Love. They didn't deserve it. Generation of Miracles might be a lame name for a group of basket prodigies to normal, typical people. But for those associated with illegal businesses and underground corporations, the name screams trouble.

 

The Generation of Miracles lived an abhorrent life of despair and agony. All in exchanged of their god-like capabilities.

 

How amazing and how sad it is.*

 

...

 

"Tetsu, what do you think you're doing?"

 

With furrowed brows, Aomine scoffed. The gun in his hand was twirled adeptly, casually... as if doing it is just like breathing air... natural, instinctual.

 

"I'm just defending what I think is right and just, Aomine-kun."

 

Kuroko Tetsuya defended, voice betraying no emotion, void and unpredictable. He's holding a gun too, almost similar to Aomine's albeit smaller, and his free hand grasp the wrist of an utterly terrified Kagami Taiga behind him.

 

You see, this looks like a dramatic love story (without the guns and so): Kuroko as the young, pale, beatiful and sweet maiden torn between two strong, courageous gentlemen. 

 

Any girl would kill just to be in his position.

 

"Kuroko, quit this nonsense and return back to us immediately."

 

Midorima, a pale young man with calm, calculative emerald orbs which could probably locate targets far easier than anyone else could, handled his sniper stiffly, as if the responsibility of bearing the weapon is just as heavy as the weapon itself.

 

"Eeeeh?! Kurokocchi! What the hell are you doing?"

 

"Kuro-chin... you better stop that, before Aka-chin gets even angrier..."

 

Kise Ryouta. The blonde is well-known of obtaining an alarming skill of copying techniques at the shortest duracy and the highest possible precision. Being an all-around gunman equipped with a wide range of potentials and capabilities, Kise is comfortable enough with two light weight pistols.

 

Handy, easy and could be maneouvered exactly, just the way he wants... Just like his life.

 

The other was Murasakibara Atsushi. He's a monster (All of them are). With human strength exceeding beyond comprehension, the purplehead could crush and destroy any opponent.

 

A gattling machine gun weights a lot. But with Murasakibara, he could carry it just fine. Despite the excessive spending of amo, these weapons were particular enough for killing mobs. He didn't have any attachment to it or anything. Honestly, he didn't like it either.

 

But since he's really good at it and Akashi recommended this type especially for him, he supposed a heavy weapon like this is just fine.

 

Clap. Clap. Clap. Unhurried footsteps were heard at the back, followed by a slow, almost mocking, applause.

 

"That's enough acting for all of you." The eyes of the one who said those lines are sharp and downright dangerous.

 

Furihata's throat is parched and his body is close to combustion due to too much shock.

 

"Aka-chin... You're ruining the fun~"

 

"Fun?! What the fuck, what are you talkin' about--" Kagami started but upon seeing 'Aka-chin' his throat constricted, rendering him speechless.

 

It's Akashi, Akashi Seijuurou, out of all people. Furihata couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't make a single move. Akashi is the one behind all of these fuckin' scam? Have they planned this encounter since the very beginning? No, no. No. Impossible--

 

"Greetings, Kagami Taiga. This mission had been executed way too early. Your stupidity, I might say, had finally gained its purpose. Your fatuity did came in handy and now we could get our loot way before deadline."

 

With elegant steps, the redhead stride forwards, completely dismissing Furihata's insignificant presence. He's not the charismatic, caring man Furihata was used to have lunches with.

 

"I think it's time for us to end the introduction in favor of proceeding to the main part?" It's unbelievable that the voice chilling his spine and combusting him with terror was the same sultry ones that serenade him with tons of beautiful lies.

 

It's hard to believe what was unfolding right before him. His heart is hammering so loud, refusing the truth laid naked beyond his bare eyes. Brown orbs were cloudied with frustration, betrayal and never-ending loneliness.

 

Kagami, not further from him, looked like he is on the same predicament, barely holding himself before exploding in pieces.

 

They've been manipulated. Tricked repeatedly by the ones they trusted most. Furihata desperately wished that everything is just a long, haunting nightmare.

 

"This is not a nightmare, Kouki." Akashi stated, foreseeing his thoughts as expected. The name was not pronounced with delicate fondness the redhead was used to do way back, eyes barely sparing Furihata a single glance.

 

"This is not a grave dream where you could just wake up and expect me to comfort in your stead." Flicking his armalite like he's been doing that all his life (which might be partly true), Akashi continued. "This is how harsh the world could be, this is reality. I'm verry sorry to disappoint you, love, but you've done well to assist our triumph, thank you." He didn't sound sorry at all.

 

They did a good job acting, they deserve an award from the Oscars. Akashi's gaze is focused solely to Kuroko, eyes wild and fierce, heeding the brunette no mind.

 

Furihata Kouki, was afterall, a plain, ordinary, mediocre guy not worth remembering. He wouldn't be surprised that he could be exploited like some disposable garbage bag, having no purpose once used. His existence, overall, was not really that significant either.

 

"Haven't I warned you earlier, Kagami... Taiga?" The emperor asked, calmly, with eyes gleaming in amusement. Purposely forgetting the existence of Furihata, he paced silently towards Kuroko, who was standing infront of Kagami.

 

The cyanette had gone unusually quiet, eyes carfully blank, giving no signs, no hint of his feelings about the whole ordeal. Kagami remained speechless, unable to form any proper response.

 

"We belong to each other. They belong to me as much as I belong to them. In this terrible society, the only people that I could trust is them, just as much as they trust me," Akashi walked further, grabbing Kuroko's waist to signify his point.

 

"And that makes no exeption... that Tetsuya is mine."

 

Furihata's newly born world shattered in shards of unfixable fragments. He was never a hero even in his own story.

 

He never will. Not in a million years.

 

...

 

Set on the day way before all these bullshits happened...

 

It was the beginning of their second academic year in Seirin High School. Kagami and he were so close back then. They shared lunches together at the rooftop, or on either one of their rooms after dismissal. Every afternoon, they went to the school's gym together to endure the exodus training of coach Aida Riko, aiming to be Japan's number one basketball team.

 

Furihata was not fond of the sport, but due to his bestfriend's persistence and his will to stay with him, he joined the club too. Unlike him, Kagami's passion on basketball is overwhelming. It carved his well being and he moves gracefully as if he owned it himself.

 

Every afternoon, right when the coach announce for a break, Kagami would spare time to give him lessons and tips about his performance. There's always this wondrous, enthusiastic beam in his brandy, red eyes and he couldn't deny the leaping of his heart for the special attention.

 

It didn't took a lot of time when his childhood friend became the official ace of the Seirin basketball club. He didn't mind though, Kagami remained humble and awesome and they still shared lunches together and hang out on each other's houses.

 

But that is until Kuroko Tetsuya, the rumoured phantom sixth man of the Generation of Miracle, materialized in their lives in the form of a transfer student.

 

Furihata Kouki had witnessed everything. How Kagami and Kuroko met. How smitten his bestfriend was upon seeing the pale cyanette at the entrance hall during the welcome ceremony. How his ears were abused everyday by the "Kuroko this..." and "Kuroko that...". He remembered how animatedly and poetically Kagami described him during their lunch: an angel, someone sent from heaven, gorgeous as fuck, innocent, practically a saint.

 

There were times where he is a little bit jealous because instead of playing the latest game released or talking about basketball, Kagami babbles on and on about the cute, adorable Kuroko Tetsuya. It all turned out that Kuroko was placed on the same section as the red head. It's practically obvious that Kagami couldn't be any happier. A week after the school's opening, this pallid kid approached his friend's desk to proclaim bluntly that he likes him, so much and it's kinda off because Kuroko looks emotionless and nonchalant while doing so.

 

But Kagami, the stupid, naive ganguro that he is, bit off at the bait so easily. The bastard is sweating and blushing and acting all cute and it's kind of unfair how Kuroko could muster the courage to say it to his bestfriend in a straightforward manner while he, too, was harbouring a long time crush to his childhood friend and until now, he still can't do anything with it.

 

Yet since he only wants the best for him, even though it hurts so much to let him go, Furihata did. Day by day, hours and minutes Kagami was supposed to spend with him was all hogged by that Kuroko Tetsuya. Who was he to interject with his friend's personal affairs? Who was to gain the right of being so selfish of his bestfriend's attention?

 

Even in basketball, Furihata couldn't even speak to the redhead because the coach, Aida Riko, had found out that Kuroko was not just some ordinary player (like him) and he's even better being paired off with Kagami Taiga, the promising ace of the rising team. Theerefore she designed a training regimen effective exclusively if they pair off, giving Kagami another excuse to lengthen the hours he spend with the phantom all the while neglecting his friend.

 

It hurts. It might have been tolerable if Kagami neglected his growing feelings. But neglecting the friendship they built for years in favor of a man he just met?

 

It's kind of sad. He has to eat lunch alone now and his bestfriend is dense enough to sense his upset behaviour... or maybe he was too busy treating someone like a princess. He felt like all those years of friendship and their oath of buddyship at grade six was all for nothing, not until the phantom player's sudden appearance. And now, Furihata must deal with being alone once again. He will have to continue, even without his bestfriend that had completely dismissed his existence.

 

Well, he can't blame him, it's Kagami's first time being inlove. Perhaps it's just natural and in no time they'll be best buds again. That this is just some kind of fluke in his developing hormones and one day he'll go back to the Kagami Taiga the brunette had knew since gradeschool.

 

But no. Nothing was natural.

 

Series of chaste events happened all so sudden that he didn't realized he was already edging off track. Actually, it was so sly and perfectly planned that he didn't knew that he was already played on someone else's pale, slender fingers.

 

He met Akashi Seijuurou during the Winter Cup finals. The Generation of Miracles was having a meeting and he's not supposed to be there. He rembered he has a bestfriend yet again as Kagami place a warm palm on his shoulder to calm his trembling. He stood up against Akashi and he almost had his eyes poked out from his sockets. The former Teiko basketball captain then announced his motive of the sudden, quick reunion: To never forget their promise.

 

The brunette pondered about it longer than necessary. Is it about the team's belief that winning is more than anything? Or is it theabout the bond that unites them and their own unique abilities? Oh boy, he's so wrong. The promise he's talking about is more than just mere basketball.

 

The next time he met Akashi Seijuurou was the time where he found him standing infront of his locker, bouquet and chocolates held on his arms. Just like the blunt way Kuroko confessed his feelings for Kagami, Akashi apologized to him-- though smoother and... and much sweeter. He felt like a maiden courted by a very handsome prince (which is not so far from the truth, technically speaking) and he could feel the envious gaze of the female population staring at him as he ventured back to his classroom.

 

Let's just say... that he ended up falling for the Rakuzan's basketball captain... a little too quickly and a little too hard. Oblivious from the fact that it's also a bait to lure him inside, unaware that he's been already wrapped in someone else's finger. And yet his only choice was to drew himself closer.

 

Closer to his demise.

 

...

 

The only time when he get these suspicious vibes was during one of their hang outs. They're inside a warm, cozy coffee shop and Furihata enjoys the company of Akashi Seijuurou. They're not yet an official couple yet the brunet is a hundred percent sure that they would come to that some time later. The redhead loved him and Furihata is head over heels for him too.

 

The bearer of the emperor eye excuse himself to meet a familiar greenette outside the establishment. Midorima Shintarou. His eyes looked like rare emeralds under the sun and his lashes made him look even more radiant, if not on the permanent scowl adorning his face. Hm. He wonderd when the Shotuko ace will have someone who'll brighten his days and erase that constant frown--

 

"Hello..." A raven suddenly occupied the seat Akashi had vacated.

 

"Waaaaah!!! Wh... Who are you?!"

 

The man infront of him has this wierd steel eyes. Like that of a hawk. A fallen one. His hair is parted in the middle. His fair skin glinting and reflecting back sunlight and Furihata had to blink once to make sure that the boy is not transparent. Which is utterly ridiculous.

 

His face looks familiar. He could vaguely remebered the guy wearing something... orange. But he's pretty sure...

 

That he never met him. Ever. But something at the back of his mind kept clawing him that maybe this silver-eyed boy had met him. Somewhere. In the bookstore, the cafe, the restaurant, in a basketball match--

 

"Have you ripped a picture?" He whispered, growing wary every second, as if someone is chasing him.

 

Furihata looked back at the glass doors, Akashi and Midorima seemed to be talking about something so serious, he can't disturb them.

 

"Wh... What are you talking about?"

 

A hand grabbed his own. It's cold.

 

"Just answer. I don't have much time."

 

"I... I..."

 

"The people in there. Beware of them, they might... they might destroy you and the ones close to your heart."

 

He... He didn't tear any picture on his album, he didn't hold grudge to people enough that he would want to tear their pictures. Photos were memories, they're sacred. Furihata can't bear to have his picture frames broken, he would buy another one right after. Except, except...

 

As Furihata averted his eyes, Midorima's gaze were now directed to his direction... well, more of the raven sitting opposite of him... The shooting guard's eyes were widened like saucers and he's seldom ever surprised.

 

"Shit. I can't stay any longer. You, you have to be careful, something will happen in the next three days."

 

And the raven left. He's very surprised when Midorima surged passed him, pursuing right at the way where the man had left. He ran crazy fast and Furihata grew anxious of his unusual behavior. It's like Midorima is chasing his own life.

 

And then he remembered the latest basketball monthly magazine he bought just awhile ago. He didn't noticed that it got stucked on his locker that when he pulled it, the jammed page was almost teared in half.

 

He remembered his panic and his frantic search for a tape because why does it have to be torn right were the picture of the Generation of Miracles was featured?

 

...

 

A redheaded gentleman sat. Piles of papers layed unattended on the ebony table except the ones binded by a black folder, stiff and hard on his gentle grasp.

 

Infront of him stand a pale-haired boy, almost invisible and ghostly. His eyes revealing nothing but void and emptiness.

 

"Here it is Tetsuya. Your new mission. The name is Kagami Taiga. The grandson of a wealthy baron, Kagami Haisu, who's rumoured to have owned hectares of land that produce a generous amount coccaine, opium, and other kinds of hysteria-triggering weeds. Goods made were relocated around the world now. Our informers had yet to determine his daughter's, Kagami Keira, whereabouts. His son, Kagami Kenji, is deceased with a heart complication. The only direct descendant that could possibly his heir is Kagami Taiga."

 

...

 

*Furihata wants a normal life. He didn't wished to be involved the world of mafias and syndicates. His digging himself a hole to hell.*

 

...

 

"The Generation of Miracles promised to be bonded forever, whatever happens." A golden eye glinted against the moonlight's sharp, white gleam.

 

"We belong to each other. I am yours. And all of you were mine."

 

Silence. Akashi must have known the answer. There's no need to confirm it so Akashi proceeded...

 

"To fulfill your part Kuroko Tetsuya, I command you...

 

To annihilate... Kagami Taiga..."

 

...

 

Now back to the present where all the bullshits are actually happening...

 

"Eeeh?! So, Kurokocchi will be returning back to us?! Yepeee!"

 

"Kurochin is coming back earlier than expected~ I mean, I don't really mind about that~"

 

"Ah. Welcome back, Tetsu."

 

Only Midorima has the decency to shut up instead of rubbing on their faces that they have been graciously manipulated and there isn't even a second that they've noticed it.

 

"K-Kuroko? What's this? W... What's happening?"

 

Kagami stared in trance as Akashi held his boyfriend in his own arms. The Seirin's ace finally found his voice at last, although coarse, rough and a little bit detached. Detached from reality.

 

"You're the next potential heir of the well-known drug lord, Kagami Haisu-sama, Kagami-kun. He's having problems with the government and the president is begging for our protection."

 

"Y-You mean you'll... No! I don't know anything about this! Grandpa is such a noble man, this must be a propaganda-- please Tetsuya, you might be believing the wrong truth--"

 

Bang. A shot was fired upwards, Kagami was left muted. The stillness in the air further added the pressure in the atmosphere. Kuroko stood there, his own gun in his pallid hand, apathetic, like all of this was nothing.

 

"Sadly, Kagami-kun. I know better than what false facticity your family is feeding you."

 

"That's... That's not true!"

 

"How much do you know on your family anyway? Are you even sure that they're not keeping secrets from you?"

 

Kagami is so numb that he almost didn't feel a single string of tear falling from his eye. He tried once again, his rough voice almost bordering to desperation. And Furihata stared, vulberable and unable to do anything, pathetically so.

 

"But Kuro-- Tetsuya... I love you... Are you going to disregard everything just because of this?"

 

Kuroko bowed his head. Maybe because his face had fucking finally contorted into something human-like and refused to let them know. Or maybe because it's the only thing he wants to do.

 

"I... I enjoyed my time with you, Kagami-kun. But apparently, my family's bond is tighter than what I have with you, I'm sorry. I wouldn't want us to end this way, but I have no choice... We have no choice..."

 

"That's crooked. This.. This is crooked."

 

"The world is twisted in every way than you could imagine, Kagami-kun. And I rather have you die this way, naive and ignorant of the world when stripped off with false colors and bliss..."

 

Furihata could hear the faint footsteps approaching, could vaguely recognize the rim of the gun touching his temple, could feel the cruel hands as his brown locks were harshly pulled up. He didn't bother looking up to the one who will make the final blow of ending him. Of ending his life of dreams and hopes. His mind shut down, inapt to ascertain Kagami's strangled voice as he flailed.

 

"Kill me! Kill me now! Don't drag Furi on this! I am the one you need, bastards! No! No! STOP!!!"

 

Crack.

 

Aim.

 

...

 

...

 

BANG.

 

He heard the bang. But he didn't feel the bullet connecting on his skin. The surroundings were foggy and his eyes was almost blinded by white light.

 

He felt himself being lifted.

 

Is this the feeling of dying? He never thought it would be this tranquil, this peaceful...

 

But why. Why does it feels like he's still alive?

 

***


	2. 'The Program'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His senses never detected the touch of the bullet blasting from the gun. He was never aware of that piece of deadly metal piercing through his skull and destroying every component inside his brain. Maybe, the reason why he can't feel anything was the fact that he seemed mentally detached from his body. He's not quite there but he knows he still exist. Or maybe it's just the last seconds of his brain trying to justify that he is still alive before slowly turning its clogs off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~
> 
> I know I owe you a huuuuuuuuge apology for neglecting this fic... ano... uhm...
> 
> GOMENASAAAAAAAAI!!!
> 
> Please enjoy, minna-san! Thank you so much!
> 
> P.S. This fic was still due to necessary editings, please spare me from grammatical errors and stuff. Arugatou!

**He can't feel anything.**

  
His senses never detected the touch of the bullet blasting from the gun. He was never aware of that piece of deadly metal piercing through his skull and destroying every component inside his brain. Maybe, the reason why he can't feel anything was the fact that he seemed mentally detached from his body. He's not quite there but he knows he still exist. Or maybe it's just the last seconds of his brain trying to justify that he is still alive before slowly turning its clogs off.

  
It's like he is submerged underwater. He can't breathe and the pressure of the liquid was pushing the air out of his lungs. And yet much to his shock, his mind was very intact. If he's dead, he couldn't be thinking like this right?

  
But...

  
**How was it like to be dead anyway?**

  
Were you going to wake up in a place some people call nirvana and be greeted grandly by an entourage of singing angels? Or were you going to wake up alone in a certain dessert with grey sand and dried skeletons who whispered their long lost wishes in the cold of the never ending night? Were you even going to wake up anyway? What if people didn't have souls? Does that mean you're not going to exist anymore? You just spent approximately a decade and a half on Earth and that's it?

  
Or was this what meant to be when your dead? Lost in the midst of eternal darkness? Left to brood and ponder about his life choices in the comfort of the black hole he's plunged into?

  
In a sudden and excruciatingly painful flash, his wandering mind began concatenating back to his numbed body. His nerves reconnected his muscles, his senses, his movements back to his body. It's as if it's his first time living... existing... breathing... He could now feel his eyelids blinking open and close. He could feel his eyes adjusting in the light. He could feel his hands curling and uncurling in his sides. He could feel the coiling of his toes from the chilling water.

  
**Water?**

  
With force he can't reckon he have, despite his weakened state, Furihata pushed himself up to reach the surface desperately. He took gulps of air like a newborn baby having his first experience in breathing.

  
"You're alive!"

  
Another voice exclaimed. Furihata whipped his head slowly, becoming watchful of the cords attached to his body. He silently concluded that making any forceful actions might have one of those wires dislodged and that might be a very, very bad idea. Still in his slight disoriented intellect, he tried surveying the surroundings with foggy vision. What he could only gather was the fact that he was inside a very large fluid-filled cylinder and they were in a large dark room with only some LED flouresent bulbs to provide the source of light.

  
**They**. Because according to the variation of voices he could hear, he's pretty sure they're about two or three. He blearily stared through the glass, making sense of what his damaged eyes could see. He could barely make out a pale figure with a familiar jet black hair. He's not the only one though. Standing next to him was another mysterious frame who bear the same shade of hair, if not a little shorter.

  
"Can't you just keep your mouth quiet, Takao? They were still oblivious to all of these, you don't want to scare them."

  
Takao chuckled hollowly, "I can't help being a little bit excited. At least our little club gained new members. And it's not just one but two."

  
"It's not a club you fool."

  
"You can't blame me, Yuki-san. I've been working long enough in this crap. A little humor won't hurt. And please don't talk like that, you sound like Shin-chan."

  
'Yuki-san' rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, sorry."

  
Second by second, the scene before him became clearer. The face of one particular raven became even more familiar. Sharp, steel eyes that penetrates through everything, elegant dark brows, chiseled jaw, slight quirking lips. Furihata squeezed his brain to juice out the remaining residues of his memories.

  
Now that he thought of it.

  
The only thing that he could recollect was his name. Kouki. He could hear a velvety, smooth voice (a voice he's quite sure was not his) muttering them - like it's the most desirable sin you would never regret doing, over and over again - reverberating inside his brain. Furihata Kouki. Those perfectly shaped, bow-like lips curved into the softest of smiles as his ruddy eyes bore into his like Furihata was the only thing he would ever need and then... and then... the next thing that flashed back was a memory of a gun pointed in his temples and the slowly curling of a finger around the trigger--

  
Snap. Something inside his cerebrum break in a quick, trenchant strike. Furihata cursed at the sharp ache dominating in his mazard. It's like a quickly spreading migraine along with a gradually searing pain.

  
Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap.

  
It's as if a part of his brain was working independently, willing himself not to think about it anymore. The pain never disappeared until he stopped.

  
He didn't have any more options.

  
Leaving with nothing next to do ('Takao' and 'Yuki-san' seemed to be uninterested in getting him out and explaining the situation yet), Furihata inspect the place even more with his clearer eyesight. The transparent cylinder was covered. A large socket at its edge was were the cords were plugged. The brunette's eyes trailed further to where those cordages were leading.

  
There's the motor.

  
It looked like the inside of a giant clockwork. There were cogs and gears and wheels working industriously, tediously and continuously. He looked back to his own large crystalline container, he tried counting the number of tiny holes aligned perfectly just a feet above him. It's probably to enable breathing and hearing other things outside the vessel.

  
A lingering question ticked inside his head.

  
Where did he came from anyway?

  
"H-Hello?" Furihata croaked, his voice hoarse from being unused.

  
Both of them seemed preoccupied bantering about someting he can't quite comprehend that they didn't hear his inquiry. He tried once again, voice louder, "Hello?!"

  
Takao, the shorter one, noticed him at last and he casually excused himself from their little argument.

  
"Oh, I see. You can talk now, Furihata-san!" He beamed. The nuthead looked at him with a puzzled expression, of course he could talk. "I observed your recovery was quite faster than expected! Your body was too weak and fragile that we have to be even more careful! We made you take twice the dosage needed because you probably require a little more... antibiotics. It's good to have you back Furihata-san! Now that you're here, we might as well assume that your companion over there would wake up very soon! Kagami-san, was it? He was in a bad state too! But at least, he's a fighter and we didn't have any major difficulties..."

  
As Takao rambled on and on, the rest of his speech was disregarded the moment Furihata whipped his head to find the other person who came here with him as well. he saw the same cylinder as his, standing at the other end of the wall along with the other empty ones. There's a redhead. He was clad in nothing but a white hospital gown. He has his cords too. The translucent cyanic fluid was lifting him a good feet above the floor and all those wires enveloped him like wings with dark, fiber-like feathers.

  
"K-Kagami-san..."

  
After a long batch of words, Takao noticed his unattention and sighed exasperatedly, "I guess we have to take you out now and explain everything..."

  
...

  
"You are neither alive or dead, Furihata-san."

  
The brunette was surprised that he was not even surprised with the unexpected revelation. Sure, being in between the boundary of life or death was a usual thing, no need to sweat it. No need. Furihata clutched the edges of the towel draped around him, fisting the fabric's edges with cold, trembling fingers.

  
Kasamatsu, aka Yuki-san, still looks like he was carrying the whole world in his shoulders with how his brows were deeply furrowed. His eyes were dull but not like any pairs of orbs Furihata could normally see. His pupils were once lit with burning fire, Furihata was sure of it. Something about the whole thing around here must have blunted those into weak, transparent, empty pools of blue.

  
"If you're wondering what's even the purpose of our existence," the raven started, voice as raspy as sandpaper, "we don't know either. We do things here by instinct, we act by following what **The Program** is asking."

  
"We woke up the way you did, too," Takao added, "and we didn't know who we are as well."

  
"You can't disobey The Program. We have a comrade once who did..." Kasamatsu trailed not sure what to say next or why did he even say what he said.

  
"W-What happened?" Furihata asked, intrigued and very anxious at the same time.

  
Takao shook his head solemnly, "He disappeared. We didn't know what happened at all. Every other nights we could still hear his screaming ripped through our nightmares. We didn't know if it's just a dream, but it sounds surreal and vivid at the same time. The next moment, the screaming stops and he's gone. We didn't even know what happened first but that's how it goes."

  
"That's... that's really **twisted**..."

  
"Yeah... And I supposed you have to get used to that... Everything that happens around here defies **any logical reasons**..." Takao explained, expression resigned and defeated, as if he was long surrendered finding his own desired answers.

  
Furihata caught the way they stilled in a minuscle part of a second, there orbs suddenly void and penetrating, before they moderate into something considered life-like (like they were ever alive right now).

  
"The Program had just released the latest orders, Takao, we need to execute them immediately."

  
"Okay, okay! No need to be in rush! I'm coming!"

  
The nuthead stared dumbly as both of his newly acquainted companions clambered to collect their needed equipments (most of them seems foreign to Furihata's eyes) industriously, dutifully conforming to the commands like blind men.

  
"I don't get it," Furihata interrupted amidst the busy hustle, "What's The Program? Why are you obeying something that doesn't even **exist**? Why do you **obey** in the first place?"

  
"Questions are not allowed here, brat," Kasamatsu admonished, "we, ourselves, were not even that knowledgeable enough to know the right answers. Too much curiosity could kill you... like the one I told you about..."

  
Before Furihata could word another response, the door was slammed shut and he was greeted with silence. He offered a prompt glance to the lone figure still imprisoned inside the large capsule and wondered why he looks so disturbingly familiar.

  
...

  
"If he didn't wake up until the next week, he'll surely be subjected to **Disposal**."

  
Furihata choked on his weird tasting coffee, "D-Disposal? Like garbage bin disposal? You can't be serious, that's impossible--"

  
"A lot of people had been inside each of those gigantic vessels, Furihata. The reason why they're not here was because they never woke up within the time limited by The Program."

  
"A-And who did the Disposal?" Furihata audibly gulped as he awaited for the reply.

  
"The ones who survived..." Kasamatsu muttered, still hesitant, leaving the rest of the statement unsaid.

  
"Us," the other supplied, "As if we have any other choices right? We have to dispose them before They dispose us."

  
It's been approximately a week already, Furihata could barely keep track of time since he was still not allowed to go outside the dim-lighted lab. Kasamatsu and Takao can only provide him vague answers because they, themselves, were not even sure of them. They kept disappearing and reappearing from the metallic circular door with mysterious reasons.

  
That leaves Furihata pulling out a spare plastic stool, positioning it infront of a particular capsule and studying the only thing inside the room that was not overbearingly boring.

  
( **'Kagami Taiga.'**

  
A voice inside his head said one day when he was spending his lone time and it jolted all the nerves in his system awake. It's cold, steely and robotic.

  
**'The Program hereby welcomes Furihata Kouki for successfully logging in. First mission shall be delivered in the next four hours.'**

  
Furihata reeled back in utter shock, sweat continuosly drenching his shirt wet. This was what Kasamatsu and Takao were fussing about eversince his arrival, The Program. Hearing it with his own ears was still unbelievable even to himself. He wants to ponder onto something but it seems that there's a formidable force absorbing his thoughts like a black hole.)

  
"How... How long are you here?" Furihata questioned, somehow dreading the impact of their response.

  
Kasamatsu just gave a noncommittal shrug, "I don't know. We're not allowed to keep track of time, but I guess we've arrived not so long ago... Two months agone, perhaps?"

  
"Just... Just how many **rules** do you have?" The brunette pestered further, growing more and more inquisitive. Both ravens shared a meaningful look.

  
Takao sighed, "Well, I suppose now is the time to orient you about the ground rules."

  
"Number one, you're not allowed to question The Program's choices. **Leapers** like us are required to abide their will." Kasamatsu stated (as if those words were repeatedly discussed until they were permanently ingrained in his head forever), polishing his knife mindlessly.

  
"Oh, and by the way," Takao's silver-like eyes focused on him as he reaches for Furihata's palm and shook it firmly at once, "Congratulations, The Program informed us about the newest member, so it must be you."

  
"Number two, avoid unnecessary contact with the **Mirus**."

  
"Mirus?" Furihata inquired, listening with altitudinous enthrallment.

  
"Yes, the first series recruited and manipulated by The Program. I don't know what they're actually planning but I'm pretty sure all of the Directives we are obliged to follow were somehow connected to them." The way Takao said it was like he's just discussing the weather and not the fact that The Program holds an irrevocable authority over them (and it doesn't alarm them in the least).

  
"Um... If the Mirus were already recruited by The Program itself, then why did it use the Mirus to do the Directives instead? I mean, do you have even the slightest clue of why we're here?"

  
"There's always a legend circulating inside the **Sphere** ," The slightly taller raven mentioned, bluish eyes reflect the light from the flourescent bulbs, "before Takao and I ever landed here... or should I say, before this whole thing was established, the Mirus was the first batch of Heroes The Program ever created."

  
"What's the Sphere?" The brunette whispered to the other guy while Kasamatsu is in the middle of his explaination.

  
"A technical term," Takao winked, "nothing special, just a word that describes this hellhole."

  
"They're incredibly gifted people," Kasamatsu continued, glaring at his sharp eyed friend when he snickered "--probably the ones awake when Kami distributed His blessings."

  
"They lived from different parallel worlds and they have greatly differed personalities. And yet despite their diversity, they have one thing in common, preternatural combat skills.

  
"When a very devastating war was waged at one particular parallel world, The Program was invented to salvage its remnants. With dominion they've gotten from the fears, starveling, grief and life of people, they summon those prodigies and proposed a contract.

  
"The Mirus slayed so many. Instead of mediating the world into peace, things became even more chaotic. The Mirus were too powerful and flawless to begin with, but as the time goes, they grew even more cruel and unstoppable. The rest of the story was left unspoken but I guess its enough for us to conclude how our path was supposed to be like."

  
"Wow, that's a long passage coming from you, Mr. Silence-Shut-Up." Takao joked after a long pause.

  
"Stop talking things with no sense, bastard."

  
"Kasamatsu-san," the nuthead cut in, "if the Mirus was that flawless and powerful, why do The Program have to... r-recruit us? I, myself, could roughly guess that I am not a tad bit special..." True, Furihata, as far as the couple of time that allow him to refamiliarize with his own body after his unexpected amnesia (a term introduced by Kasamatsu), he could already predict that he is not some kind of mutant or superhero like Kasamatsu's Mirus were.

  
But if that's true, then why are they here?

  
"I don't know," Takao answered, doing the shrugging again, "being the world's hero could be a very heavy obligation, maybe the Mirus left or abandoned their responsibilities..."

  
"Then," Furihata's eyes widened at his sudden, outrageous realization, Kasamatsu and Takao eyed him with slight concern, "could The Program be actually planning of replacing them with us?"

  
"That's..." Takao was still looking at him with wide ashen eyes and dropped jaw, "That's ridiculous..."

  
"Yes... But not impossible..." Kasamatsu said.

  
...

  
The very next day, when Takao and Kasamatsu went out again, Furihata was sitting in his stool and finding comfort at eating his bowl of weird ramen. The taste was strange but not completely intolerable.

  
**"Don't ask too many questions."**

  
He could still hear Kasamatsu's scoldings when he asked why the meals' flavor were always peculiar. And it's not exactly a meal, Furihata did mention why they have only canned goods and instant food as well. Surely, there's nothing deadly in there, right? If that's all the supplies they've got, then this is not really the exact time to complain.

  
The brunette was currently chewing his noodles while facing the capsule (yet again) of one Kagami Taiga. Tommorrow was his Disposal if he fail to show any signs that he's alive. It's really a shame, Furihata thought with a fluster, the guy was actually good-looking. Handsome even.

  
"Hey," he called out in between his gnawing, "if you want to start a new life in this new, forebodingly mysterious world, Kagami-san, then you better hurry up and wake up--"

  
**Good day, Furihata-san.**

  
Furihata choked his own saliva when a steady voice sliced through his consciousness.

  
**The Program had hereby decided your very first Directive. As a Leaper, it is compulsory to erase your connection in the world where you came from.**

  
**As your debut mission, you are to be assisted outside the Sphere with the two other Leapers and re-enter your world once again.**

  
**You are to erase your existence by retrieving your possessions and reporting back here.**

  
"I-I have a question!" He squeaked, contemplating briefly that he was actually talking to the air like a complete fool, "why is it--"

  
**The task starts tommorrow, the system will inform you with further details sooner. That's all, have a nice day.**

  
Furihata heaved a long suffering sigh, casting the large, glass cylinder a mournful glance, "I really wished you're here to witness this incredulity with me as well, Kagami-san."

  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be some terms that seems foreign to you guys... But don't worry! I'll try posting a small dictionary of some sort at the end notes!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much welcomed!


	3. What Lies Beyond The Sphere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Furihata was taken outside the premises of the Sphere, what lies ahead was something he hadn't expected. Well, considering that he didn't expect anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Turns out, it took me longer than necessary to update this monster. XD
> 
> Well, I change some tags, so I hope you'll check it out just in case.
> 
> Also, this chapter is unbetaed, so any faults or mistakes here is accounted to me.
> 
> Enjoy!

Furihata headed back to the main part of the lab with sluggish steps, unsure of what to do or what will happen right then. The paramount quarter had a neat assortment of edgy, white couches arranged in a rough circle as a center piece. A round, oak table was prepositioned in the middle of the plush furnitures.

  
Kasamatsu and Takao were already back from their mysterious journey. The teal-eyed Leaper had his cheek bruised, but Furihata refused to dig the reasons behind it further. On the other hand, Takao was nursing a small bump on his forehead with an ice pack, looking more placid than his normal, happier demeanor.

  
"You ready, kid?" The grumpier raven inquired, voice hoarse and distant.

  
"I-I guess? I mean... the mission is within four hours and all I need is to gather my things and return them aft here, r-right? N-No sweat, then!"

  
Takao let out a quirky laugh, it's usual quirkiness diminishing a little, "Come on, man! Ya don't have to hide your anxiety! It's normal! Eventhough mine was still running in four years, I still get nervous going back there!"

  
"Oh." Furihata made a brief pause, a cold kind of dread creeping it's way through the contours of his spine as realization hits. "You mean... you're still stuck with the same Directive, Takao? B-But The Program says it's the f-first mission. How—"

  
The brunette was silenced with Takao's index finger. "Oh, shush, newbie!" The older man said, the cheerfulness in the edge of his voice was feigned, "I could take care of myself! Besides, I could always take a lot of Directives at a time! There's just this troublesome fellow who'd been determined on keeping my things hidden!"

  
A nagging thought about Kasamatsu who had just mentioned that they've been here just two months ago settled permanently at the back of his mind. They couldn't track time, Furihata remembered them claiming this. Did it also meant that the clock was already ticking way too agile for him to be cognizant about? The idea was way terrifying when it wasn't supposed to be. They're Leapers after all. But even Kasamatsu and Takao themselves couldn't truly discern the purpose of their roles.

  
"Um, w-what kind of Directives are you following anyway? A-Are we following the same ones or are they varying?"

  
Takao's already strained smile tightened even more, "Now, now. I think it's best if we leave the matter unattended for the time being. You don't have to worry about us! The only one you need to fret over is yourself!"

  
Kasamatsu, who had been quiet at the corner of the room, clucked loudly, "Enough of the talk already, Takao. We're supposed to be briefing and helping him organize the necessary equipment for the trip."

  
"Aw, right, right. Sorry for being carried away, Yuki. It just felt nostalgic, seeing that I've also been this confused by my very first Directive."

  
"Don't worry kid." Kasamatsu grumbled roughly, sparing him an awkward, furtive glance as if he wasn't sure it's the right thing to do. It took Furihata a minute before learning that Kasamatsu was indeed regarding at him, "I know how difficult it could be from the start. But someday, I trust that you would understand."

  
"Okay." He casted a look at the large vessel just at the back of Kasamatsu that was lengthy and brooding. Kagami Taiga, still as pliant as ever, had his two-toned, brownish red locks floating like some sort of ruddish halo. It may have been a rude trick of light when Furihata caught his red lashes fluttering, a small, soft bubble escaping his mouth as if he puffed a short breath.

  
"Come on," Takao gestured congenially, ushering Furihata into another chamber he hadn't visited inside the establishment yet ever since his arrival.

  
Similar to the rooms Furihata had find himself wandering into, it's also just as dark. What made the difference was the long array of stalls containing tools and apparatus he could barely distinguish. Takao managed to magically snag a black bag as similar as what they also have, sharp eyes narrowing in focus while he scanned the lonely space for items of his interest. Furihata roamed around as well, taking careful, feeble steps towards a particular occupied table.

  
Kasamatsu's urgent pacing echoed in the background, accompanied with the loud clanking of metals and titanium when Takao was hoisting and testing weapons and plunging them inside the bag if it ever suited his standards. Dark dots of hazelnut traced the outlines and fissures of everything his eyes had surveyed over. From weapons like katanas, swords, knives, daggers, scythes, axes, bows and kunais to firearms like pistols, rifles, snipers, flame throwers, submachine guns, carbines to medical accouterments like test tubes, pipettes, flasks, microscopes, petri dishes, beakers and syringes.

  
The items before him were splendid. They were polished industriously for they glisten against the refulgence of the lone flourescent light. They're even more remarkable with their dark features, jet black embracing their graceful figures with unredeemed danger and gamble. They look terrifying underneath the dim illumination. Furihata wondered if they're actually used on a basis or displayed only for the eyes to ogle.

  
"Hey," Takao mumbled, audible enough for Furihata's range of hearing, as though too scared to waver the thin sheet of fragile silence enveloping them, "I'm quite finished here, Furi. Why don't you come here already so we could start the briefing?"

  
"U-Um, y-y-yes, Takao-san!" Furihata stuttered, hurrying towards the raven.

  
Takao laughed softly when the brownhead almost tripped himself, "Careful there, big guy." Furihata blushed at his clumsiness, performing more caution than before while attempting to walk just as briskly. He risked a glance at what's inside the fabric container. There are two guns, a rolled up blueprint, a flask filled with a bright blue, glowing liquid, a pouch, a swiss army knife, a flashlight and other unidentified things hidden by the darkness.

  
"Sooooo, let's begin?"

  
...

  
"So this is how it goes," Takao started, voice light but stern and informative, "There's a nearby Port about a kilometer away. We chaperone you until the half kilometer checkpoint. After that, you're all on your own."

  
"Be conscious around you," Kasamatsu added, "We're not the only ones existing here. Remember, you're exactly above the boundary of the death and the living. You make a mistake and you fall directly out of the bridge. It's critical to exercise great prudence, because even The Program won't care about your dire situation if you didn't prove yourself worthy enough."

  
Takao lifted the smaller gun and cracked it, "The guns are provided if you ever encounter something along the way. The bullets were made from fused, highly active matters only found in this place. You can only disperse those creatures for awhile, use that idle fifteen minutes to escape before they reform."

  
Furihata listened, quickly memorizing things and noting them mentally. They talk like they've been doing this for years already. Just, how many people had undergone this mission before him?

  
"You can't kill those things, Furihata." The older one warned, "You can only use a few bullets at a time. The Program warned us about the consequences if we ever damaged one of those a little seriously. And when you're already at the destination, always keep in mind that you and all the stuff you're carrying were considered as extraterrestrials. Don't leave anything, ANYTHING, when you ever plan for a departure. There are a lot of possibilities. The Port might break, or you might stay there forever—"

  
"—But you can't." Takao interrupted. His eyes telling Furihata a story that was never shared. "You once belonged there. But this is our world now. You can't stay there when there's nothing that could supply your life source. That's why—" he picked up a glass bottle and shook what's inside, "You'll need this. Once it turns out, then you'll have to return back. Make sure the Directive was finished before anything like that happens. Understood?"

  
"U-Understood," Furihata managed to respond, as firm as he could get it to be. He eyed the fluid inside and noticed how it gleamed along with the lights.

  
"We leave the Sphere for the next three hours. Make sure to get all the rest that you'll ever need, kid."

  
"Hai."

  
"Oh and Furihata?" When Kasamatsu was almost a foot away from the door, he looked at the brownhead over his shoulder. "Good luck."

  
"When you gamble in a casino, you inevitably risk money without a warranty or a hopeful promise of returning your cash back after the game. It's a requirement, you have no choice. That's why the players need all the strokes of luck that could get," Takao's expedient steps riverberated quite loudly as he traipsed towards Furihata. He gave him the bag before leaning in to whisper something, their foreheads only a hair from touching, "Think of this journey as just the same. It works, trust me—"

  
"I-I will! Th—Thank you, Takao!" Furihata sputtered, flushing from their close proximity.

  
"Yeah, good luck," Takao finally murmured before pulling back entirely.

  
"Idiot," Kasamatsu chided as he swiped the other's head, "Don't scare him with your histrionics, bastard. He's already a jittery mess."

  
"Right, right~ Say, how about we enjoy the luxury of those weird noodles for awhile before we take off later?"

  
Kasamatsu shrugged, "Sounds good to me, I'm as good as hungry anyways. How about you, Furihata? Would you like to eat first or would you rather take a rest at the main wing?"

  
"W-Well, m-maybe I could go with you— i-if it's not a bother—"

  
"Nonsense," Takao laughed, "You're always invited, Furi. Man, drop the formalities already, will you?"

  
Deep inside Furihata's head, a baritone voice that was much silkier and velvety echoed the same statement, 'Nonsense. You're always invited, Kouki. You don't have to ask. Also, I would appreciate it further if you refrain from addressing me formally.'

  
He blinked slowly, processing what had occured at the private confines of his thoughts. Foreign things had been suspiciously lurking inside his head, he doubted if he could still enjoy the secrecy it once offered.

  
"Furi? You okay there?"

  
"F-Fine! I-I'm— fine! Don't mind me, s'just my head, Kasamatsu-san!"

  
...

  
Kasamatsu was currently twisting the massive wheel of the metal door and expertly undid the multiple locks that followed. Both he and Takao watched from the sidelines, the raven with familiarity and him with enthrallment. It's his first time setting footprints outside the Sphere. He'd be lying if he didn't admit that he's restless about finding it all out.

  
"You ready, dude?" Takao inquired, looking straight ahead.

  
"Yeah, I-I guess..."

  
'What does it look outside?'

  
The hefty metal squeaked as Kasamatsu pulled the knob. With the help of Furihata and Takao, they sufficed enough man power to open it completely, a large puff of white smoke escaping from the mouth of the hatchway. Once they're outside of the Sphere, Furihata lifted his head and drunk the rest of his surroundings. They're exactly atop the border, Furihata recollected, and since he didn't have a single spec of memory about his former world since his arrival, he didn't have any variables to compare with anything that laid beyond the perimeters of the edifice.

  
The thick coat offered to him awhile ago was actually because of the rainless storms. He held into his chunky jacket as a violent gust of wind struck them with relentless vigor. Deformed, almost leafless trees were scattered everywhere, their branches like thin, bony fingers surging desperately to the direction where heaven was believed to be located. The soil beneath his boots were hard and stony. The horizon ahead was a line leading to an indistinct path of pitch black. Debris floated lifelessly, driven to different places by the mercy of the gale.

  
There were old, destroyed buildings and squalling voices. The air smelled like dust and putridity. The Sphere looked like a giant dome, perfectly built amidst the messy discord. Furihata cautiously approached, clutching his bag and nervously repositioning his mask. Kasamatsu and Takao walked before him, falling into casual conversation and walking as if a deserted place — where there might be monsters thirsty for his soul and flesh — was definitely a cup of their tea.

  
Furihata had been so lost in his thinking that he almost didn't notice the beeping of the device right at Kasamatsu's hand. "I think we already reached the checkpoint," the older raven said flatly.

  
Panic rose like an acid bile in his chest, "W-What?" So that means he's all alone now, eh? "B-But c-can't you just..." accompany me until we reached the portal? "I-It's ah—" terrifying, you're the only ones I have here, don't leave me, I'm begging you—

  
"Furihata-kun? Furihata-kun!" Takao said firmly, his calloused hands clamping his shoulder tightly was like an anchor preventing Furihata from straying even further. "This is your own mission. We would have accompanied you even until the other world of your destination if only we have a choice. We trust you. You could do this. I chose the most efficient guns because I deeply care for your safety."

  
"B-But—" Furihata was interrupted by a strong gush of air that almost knocked him a few meters away without Takao holding him in place.

  
"Hurry up!" Kasamatsu warned, "The Program was already messing with my head. It will start ringing inside soon. Here, kiddo, take this. It's your map from this checkpoint to the portal, never lose it. When you're already there, wait for the The Program to announce the next directive." He pushed the device on Furihata's trembling hand and trudged a few steps backward, searching for possible harm.

  
"—Okay, okay. Listen—" Takao yelled when the storm intensified, the noise around them becoming louder and louder, "—you going without us doesn't mean we're abandoning you, okay? We could have spent longer time with each other but hey, we've been friends already, right?"

  
Furihata nodded vigorously, clinging at every word as Takao hugged him and muttered more quietly, "This was a wonderful world once, Furihata-kun. The myth was more or less true. There were still surviving residents dispersed around this orb. We were summoned because we might or might not be the ones possible to salvage this miserable place, Furihata-kun. The Program had been generating potential Leapers for years already. The war was over but its detritus remains like a blanket of death. We don't have that much time left to revive everything—"

  
"What—"

  
"Don't stop, Furi." Kasamatsu reminded, eyes like the storm attacking them, "Whatever happens, go straight ahead. I repeat, go straight ahead—"

  
In the next moment, Takao and Kasamatsu were already walking the opposite way. Furihata shouted for both of them, utterly perplexed and clueless on what to make with the new, out-of-call information. He tried following their tracks, but their footsteps were already long gone. He winced when a gunshot ripped through the discordance.

  
The detritus of a war, he kept reminding himself.

  
He continued walking, following the directions provided by Kasamatsu's mobile device. His ears kept twitching upon the smallest of sounds and the goosebumps never seemed to leave his skin.

  
"E-Excuse me?" A ragged voice called out behind him. Furihata stilled, turning his head slowly. 'There were still surviving residents...' Takao said just moments agone.

  
A figure of a wounded, old lady appeared behind a lone, wrecked wall, the rest of it's parts had possibly blasted into pieces because of the hostilities. "Young man, I was wondering if you found my son?" She asked timidly, bringing a half-burned picture infront of the brownhead. What he could only see on the faded photo was the lower half of the body.

  
"But, Ma'am, I can't see his face—"

  
The old lady gasped disbelievingly, "W-What? Y-You can't see his face? How can you not?!" She insisted, almost nearing to hysteria. Her wrinkled, little hands wave the photograph more forcefully to emphasize her point, hoping that the gesture will somehow change Furihata's perspective.

  
"He's the most beautiful boy! His hair is a wonderful shade of ruddy and his eyes were the most gorgeous roses fused into two solid spheres! If only he'd refused entering the military at such youthful age—" Her voice cracked with a mournful sob. She hugged the picture tightly, her white locks shielding her tears. Furihata could only watch with a broken heart. So this was what the war brought, huh?

  
"I'm sorry—"

  
"How could you!" She screamed out of the sudden, advancing threateningly, ruby orbs glinting with danger. Furihata watched with horror as her teeth morphed into fangs. Her lonesome eyes were now wild, manic and disconcerted. "How could you, how could you, how could you, how could you!" Her screech had sounded downright animalistic and so forbidding and — holy shit, holy shit — her skin melted into something deformed and rotten and, "HOW. COULD—" She crouched as if preparing an assault—

  
'Whatever happens, go straight ahead. I repeat, go straight ahead—'

  
"—YOU!!!"

  
And lunged.

  
"Fuck!" Furihata cursed, barely escaping from getting his head ripped off. He scrambled for his bag, trembling fingers repeatedly attempting to open the zipper. The old woman — monster — chased after him, roaring with vengeance before laughing with glee. Furihata ran, harshly digging through his bag for a gun.

  
The creature was fast enough to reach him.

  
When Furihata stumbled into a pile of pieced concrete and temporarily lost his balance, the 'thing' used the opportunity to jump him. His bag was thrown a foot away from his nearest hand. Furihata thrashed as it forcefully climbed on top of him, unsheathing its sharp claws for attack. It's blank stare looked directly at his aghast ones. It smiled widely, all fangs brimming with dark green slime. His hand desperately groped for the bag, body shivering furiously at the anticipation of death before his eyes—

  
Crack.

  
Aim.

  
Shoot.

  
BANG.

  
'Kill me! Kill me now! Don't drag Furi on this! I am the one you need, bastards! No! No! STOP!!!'

  
The being in front of him stilled, its head bursting into ashes and swirling along with the wind. He softly pushed the immobile body on the ground, pulling off his cloak to cover its reclining form. His eyes strayed at the photograph, briefly recalling how the headless man was described. Hair of the most wonderful shade of ruddy. Eyes of the most beautiful roses. Her son might be already dead but he brought the piece of paper with him anyway.

  
He encountered two more of them on the way, putting each of them down briefly with a bullet or two and a quivering hand. Furihata arrived at the portal ten minutes before it's opening.

  
**The Program congratulates you for reaching as far as here, Furihata Kouki. Please wait until the Port activates with patience.**

  
"U-Um, I-I have a favor to ask—"

  
**Kindly check your belongings if you happen to miss something.**

  
"C-Could you please extend Kagami Taiga's deadline of disposal? I-I have a feeling that he's showing signs of waking up! I promise to finish the Directive within your given time—"

  
**The rest of the discussion will be tackled later.**

  
Furihata sighed, realizing that it's a lost cause talking to The Program, moreover proposing a deal. What an idiot. Of course, it's obvious that the communication is one-sided—

  
**Also, The Program decided on thinking about your condition. Have a good day and enjoy the trip back to your old home.**

  
He halted his rambling thoughts.

  
Oh.

  
The large circular panel before him hissed and a trail that seemed to stretch to eternity awaited.

  
***


End file.
